


Can You Find the Path that Leads Back to My Heart

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Nesting Alphas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Courting Rituals, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 07, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: Lance was just left to sulk in the cockpit.  And wonder just where his relationship stood with his mate, who had his soul transferred and fused into a clone's body.  A clone Lance had just continued on courting like nothing ever happened, because he didn’t know his mate had even died in the first place.Lance never thought going to space would be filled with so muchdrama.Much less, drama that made his life sound like really bad telenovela plot line.





	Can You Find the Path that Leads Back to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AH, I wrote more of my ABO Shance AU. 
> 
> Mostly because the response to my first fic was so huge. Like oh my gosh, thank you guys so much. It's like my third most like fic (and it's only been out for week). Really blow me away guys really.
> 
> That and my brain had to really latch onto it and think of like four other ideas to do. (Three of which I will admit are angsty, but only one really out right, and one that is really just fluff to be be fluff). And an order in which I wanted to post them is. So here if there first one of stuff to come. This on takes place in season 7, cause it gave me very little Shance so I am over here just making it for myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was Shiro’s turn to spend time with Lance in Red Lion on their trip back home.

Something Lance had been both been looking forward too and dreading at the same time.  For a collection of reasons that all amounted to them having to talk….about a  _ lot _ .  And maybe there was some guilt in not saving Shiro, and general hurt from the past few weeks of being apart, because Shiro need some time.

Why that time couldn’t be had with Lance was unknown?

Lance was Shiro’s mate…

Well,  _ sort _ of…

Kind of…

Maybe…

They were at least pretty seriously courting each other.  Spending time constructing nests with each other. Or more, Shiro doing most of the constructing while Lance returned pillows and blankets Shiro rejected, and gave some input here and there. Grown closer together.  To the point that Shiro’s bed had become something of a perminate nest just in general. They had been non stop after Shiro got back.

Or they  _ though _ Shiro got back.  

Did all that time nesting together even count?  The small handfuls of Heats Lance had shared, and the one Rut Shiro had had.  Did they all count too? Or where they back where they started before Shiro disappeared?

Yeah...they needed to talk.

But the moment Shiro arrived in Red Lion to ride with Lance via Keith’s space wolf, he just left the cockpit.  

Like looked around at everything for a moment as the space wolf just poofed out of Red Lion.  Turned on his heels without a word and walked out. Not even bothering to hear Lance’s small ‘Hey’ as he arrived, let alone returned it.

And Lance couldn’t follow because Pidge needed him for something.

Lance had tried not to be too disheartened by it.

He understood Shiro had been through a lot.  He knew that was part of the reason he was  _ last _ in the cycle for Shiro to ride with.  Because Shiro wanted to work through a lot of stuff  _ before _ being with Lance, mostly to be fair to him.

Which was  _ fine _ .

But Lance didn’t expect Shiro to just  _ ditch _ him.

Lance had perhaps expected them to maybe not talk.  Or awkwardly talking about things completely unrelated to everything they  _ needed  _ to talk about for at least an hour.  Avoiding the subject for as long as they could let the nervous air hang over them. 

Maybe for Shiro to be a bit nervous and overwhelmed about being with Lance again, he need a moment.  Leaving the cockpit for a second, but not too far away, just hanging outside the entryway. Just to collect himself before returning.

Not for Shiro just... _ leave _ .

And  _ not  _ come back.

It had been a good hour or two since Shiro just left.  

Lance had given up trying to figure out what was going on with him.  Or figuring out where the hell Shiro even was and what he was doing. Because he tried not to long after Shiro arrived, and Pidge was done with him,  and Lance got growled at. 

Not meanly or anything.  Rather a soft sort of growl Shiro gave him when he wished not to be bothered or along.  One that made the Omega in Lance submit just enough to stop, but not take anything to heart.

“Are you sure he was okay, when he left, Hunk?”  Lance asked weakly.

He peered up at the video feed of Hunk from where he was curled up in Red’s pilot seat.  He legs pulled up close to this chest. Lance didn’t even lift his head from where it rested on his knee caps.  Just looked at Hunk weakly.

“Look man, I don’t know.”  Hunk huffed with a shrug over the feed.  “He seemed fine about everything. Granted, a little nervous, but in that weird happy way you never fail to say you love so much.”

“Puppy dog nerves.”  Lance corrected warmly with a smile.

Remember all the times Shiro would fidget with anticipation.  Or friet and whine adorably while he settled Lance into a nest before leaving him for his Heat.  And the sweet little head tilts his did while he waited for Lance to answer him about something. 

“Yeah, sure, that,  _ whatever.” _ Hunk exclaimed with a roll of his eyes.  Then the yellow paladin sighed, softened his gaze as he looked at Lance on the feed.  “He seemed excited to see you again.”

“So then why--”

“Dude, I don’t know!”  Hunk snapped esxperated, which caused Lance to flinch slightly at the volume of it.  Hunk smiled apologetically at noticing it, letting out a friendly chuff before continuing.  “Look, I don’t know Shiro as well as you. Call Keith if you have a Shiro behavioral question.  Or, crazy idea, ask  _ Shiro _ about it.  All  _ I  _ know is he was ready to see you and spend time with you.  That’s it, Lance.”

“Alright, thanks, bud.”  Lance signed out. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lance reached out to turn off the video link as Hunk said goodbye and waved.  He groaned as he moved to bury his face in his knees. 

At least that went better than the panic call he made to Hunk once they started making their way towards Earth.  That whole call had been a mess. 

Lance would never see Hunk’s decision to bring Pidge in the conversation to be a voice of reason as a  _ good  _ idea.  Even if it was, because as Pidge put it, they all thought the clone was….well Shiro.  Of course none of them slept with him. But that was Pidge’s fault, no one told Lance to get it on with an Alpha he was courting.

Yeah, that shouting match with Pidge had not ended well.

Any call Lance would make would probably be better than  _ that _ call.

For a second Lance debated calling Keith.  

But Keith had become weirdly short and crass with Lance.  For no reason Lance could think of, other than he was gone for too long.  And he just expects everyone to follow because he’s the Black Paladin now, and blah, blah, blah.  Lance really doesn’t want to get in a tiff over something dumb like Shiro ignoring him.

Nor did he want to make Keith think something was wrong.

Suddenly afraid, Keith would send his space wolf to take Shiro away to Black Lion. Away from Lance.  With completely no regard for how Lance might take it. The very idea made the pit of Lance’s stomach cold and sore.

And he would probably act like it was all Lance’s fault too.

So, not a good idea to do that maybe.

Lance hugged his leg tighter.  

Groaning to himself again moved to look out at the passing stars.  Only it does nothing to calm him like it did on the Castleship. But maybe that was because there was no wave like purrs of the engines.  

No Shiro beside him.

With a huff, Lance collapsed back into the pilot seat, unceremoniously dropping his feet back to the ground.  He was at a loss for what to do in the situation. 

He  _ wanted _ to go looking around for Shiro, and figure out just what in the universe was he was doing.  He wanted to ignore Shiro’s soft growls to not bother him, and refuse to leave until Shiro told him what was doing.  Air out anything linger and sort everything out between them.

But that wasn’t what Shiro  _ wanted. _

So Lance was just left to sulk in the cockpit.  And wonder just where his relationship stood with his mate, who had his soul transferred and fused into a clone's body.  A clone Lance had just continued on courting like nothing ever happened, because he didn’t know his mate had even died in the first place.

Lance never thought going to space would be filled with so much  _ drama. _

Much less, drama that made his life sound like really bad telenovela plot line.  

One his abuela and mother would gobble right up, and chatter about at the dinner table, while everyone pretended to  _ not _ be interested in it.  But Marco would totally be going ‘Wait, what, I thought the clone was evil, now they’re the  _ real  _ Shiro’ and Veronica would shout at him for not listening.  While Luís would re-explain  _ how _ it happened and Lance would kicked him under the table for just talking.

If only…

Red suddening huffed with hot annoyance in his head.  Grumbling and rumbling as she brushed up against Lance heavily.  She let out another huff of hot annoyance, in what felt like, Lance’s mental face.

“What’s wrong, Gorgeous?”  Lance asked petting the arms of his seat.

The answer is another hot puff of annoyance and a  _ Shiro _ .

Lance sat up a little straighter in the seat.  Raising an eyebrow in question, as he tried to think of a way Shiro could be annoying Red.  He never was much of an issue before, or at least nothing Lance couldn’t steam from Red being the Mamma Lion she was.

_ Make him stop,  _ is mental conveyed in to Lance with a high whine.  

One that makes Lance almost want to laugh at how childish it feels. But Red bristle and another annoyed hot puff against Lance’s mind stops him.

“What is Shiro doing to annoy you, girl?” Lanced asked.

The answer he got in replay was something that loosely translated to;  _ Tearing me apart for soft _ , in Lance’s mind.

Lance raised an eyebrow in questions.  Confused by what Red is trying to convey to him.  Because it seemed like she knew what she wanted to convey, but there is just some disconnect somewhere.

_ Make him stop! _ Red snapped in an annoyed hot huff.   _ Your mate, make him stop! _

“Alright,  _ fine _ , calm down.”  Lance returned hurriedly as he reached for the internal comms.  “Don’t blow a gasket or anything.”

A video feed of some room popped up on Lance’s controls, curitousy of Red with another huff.  It was somewhere Lance hasn’t really been in Red, but there looked to be a collection of pipes along the walls connected to a few control panel looking things.  Lance assumes Shiro in the room somewhere. Out of view from the perspective Red was displaying for Lance.

“Shiro?”  Lance questioned.

There was suddenly a small bang and a whispered curse.  Lance winiced slightly as he realized Shiro probably hit his head on something.  The omega muttered a small apologize as Shiro’s white hair suddenly came into view on the right side of the feed.  Before Shiro stumbled back a bit into the view of the feed more, glancing around for where to look for Lance.

“Hey, there, Big Guy,”  Lance greeted when Shiro turned in the general direction of the feed source.  He smiled a bit as Shiro grinned in a small thanks. “Whatcha’ doing in there?”

“Collecting.”  Shiro answered in one word.

“Collecting what?”  Lance asked.

Shiro answered by moving to proudly show something blue and fluff in his hand.  It kind of reminded Lance of a cotton ball that had been torn apart for like a child’s art project.  Except blue...and giant. And maybe a little denser fibers. 

“What the quazkinack is that?”

“I don’t...really know.”  Shiro returned as he looked at the blue stuff in his hand.

_ Important.  Put it back! _  Red snapped at Lance in a mantra of growls and heated puffs of breath.   _ Put back!  Don’t use. Put back! _

“O...kay…” Lance started as he shoved Red away for a moment.  “Maybe you should but it back then.” Lance suggested carefully, and watched as Shiro’s whole demeanor sank.  “Red says it’s important, and she would  _ really _ like for you to put it back.”

“But soft,”  Shiro complained like it was some kind of reason to keep it.

Lance raised an eyebrow at the screen for a moment.  Shiro always got kind of short with his words when he was building a nest.  Rejecting pillows and blankets with a usual simple ‘not soft’ or ‘no good’ when Lance would ask.  Or stating ‘for the border’ when Lance handed him a pillow wrong while assisting him.

And then it hit Lance.

Oh  _ quazinack _ .

Shiro wasn’t trying to avoid Lance.  He was nesting.

Or he was  _ trying _ to.

Lance knew there wasn’t much for him to use.  

The omega had the thought to grab some pillows and spare blankets in their rush to grab things from the castle.  But it wasn’t  _ much _ .  Pidge had had something a similar thought, but she was hoarding her collection.  So a decent amount of what he head had been handed out to the everyone else. Because the Lions only had enough for their paladin, and well there was additional passengers.  

Leaving them with what Lance knew was let over slim pickings.  Even more so with how amazingly picky Shiro was when building a nest.

“Put it back, babe.”  Lance instructed softly.  

He watched as Shiro’s frown deepened, but he moved out view to put the stuff back.  Red gave a satisfied chuff and settled back down as Shiro did so. The alpha let out a small whine in the process.  Lance chirped warmly in response. Both to comfort Shiro with the fact that he understood how Shiro felt, and to thank him for doing as told.

“Alright, Red is  _ much _ happier now.”  Lance beamed out as Shiro stepped back into the view of the feed again.  “Thank you. Why don’t you come back up to the cockpit, so we can make a Pillow Call for our nest.  That sound good?” Lance watched as Shiro nodded with some eagerness. “Awesome, see you soon.”

* * *

Shiro scent had a twinge metallic undertones he always got when distressed about something when he entered Red’s cockpit again.  His normal scent of rain, slight pine, and earthy herbs still strong and pleasant as ever. The distress just slight, something Lance had become more susceptible to noticing over the past year.

Turning in peek around Red’s seat, Lance smiled at Shiro as he shuffled in.  

The Alpha returned it, even with his head hung a bit as he shuffled into the cockpit some.  Coming to a stop to the left of Lance and leaning against some of the controls. Lance really would have prefered if Shiro sat down beside him, on the arm of the seat, but he would take want he could get.

Lance released a calming wave of his sent as Shiro settled.

The smell of rain and metal spiked suddenly.

Okay, that was  _ weird _ .  

But Lance decided not to dwell on it too much.  Rather turning his focus to Shiro’s nesting. Figuring his distress is steaming from the fact that he was  _ searching _ for things to build a nest in the most obscure places in Red.

“Hey you.”  Lance greeted with a broad smile.  “You stormed out here before I could really welcome you to Red Lion.”

“Sorry,”  Shiro apologized after a moment.  Looking to the his feet sheepishly with a slight frown.  “I wasn’t planning too...but when I arrived--”

“You had to nest.”  Lance completed with a knowing grin. 

He watched as Shiro glanced at him for a moment before nodding in return.  The action causing Lance to smile more. 

Because while he had waited for Shiro to arrive at the cockpit of Red, he had time to think.  And the fact that Shiro had left to build a nest rather than just  _ avoid _ Lance had filled him with such relief.  

Even if Lance still wasn’t 100% sure where he exactly his courtship was standing with the alpha.  Shiro leaving to just build a nest meant it wasn’t  _ completely _ square one from when the first lost him.  At least it would mean cuddling and sleeping together in the nest.  So  _ that _ was something.

“That’s fine.”  Lance beamed, with a nonchalant wave of his hand.  “I just wish you would have told me, you kind of just  _ left _ .  I wasn’t really sure why or what you were doing.”  

The metallic smell of Shiro’s distress spiked slightly again.  

“The urge to nest was unexpected and unpredictable strong.”  The alpha stated, looking half like a kicked puppy and half like scolded child.  “It still is. But I guess that should be expected with how close your Heat is. It--”

“My Heat is not close.” Lance snapped surprised, cutting Shiro off.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. Like he was trying to figure out if Lance was pulling his leg or not.  His left arm moving like he was trying to cross his arms. Only it fails because Shiro doesn’t have a right one, so he just kind of awkwardly hold it across his chest.

“Yes it is.”  Shiro returned definitely.

“No it’s not.”  Lance defended strongly.  

Because he knew when he’s Heats were.  

Coran and Lance had mapped them out long ago after Lance’s first Heat in the Castle.  Mostly because Allura dragged him training in the begins of his Heat, and Shiro and Keith had almost tore each other apart on instincts. And Hunk was growling because Lance was getting distressed about being dragged and two Alpha’s trying to fight each other.   Everyone was lucky Pidge was there to calmy return Lance to his room and stop everything else from unfurling.

The schedule gave everyone in idea of when they might hit.

Not that Lance didn’t already have idea himself.  There was about a 3 month gap between them. As well as decently regular.  But ah...Altean calendars were a little weird and different.

“Your scent is almost consumed by citrus and chocolate.”  Shiro returned dryly. “That only happens when you are a day or so away from a full Heat.”

Lance frowned at Shiro with small groan.

But he did bring up his wrist to sniff.  It doesn’t smell like anything, other than the general unpleasantness from wearing his armor everyday for the best five weeks.  Not that Lance really  _ would _ be able to smell his scent on himself.  His nose was too use to the smell of it’s subtle changes to pick up anything.

Still, Lance hadn’t felt any signs of a pre-Heat.

Sure he had been hot the past day or so in Red’s cockpit.  But Red usually ran hot, more so now that they were flying threw cold space all the time.  And she knows Lance got cold easy, therefore wanted to keep him comfortable. But he hadn’t felt jittery or anxious like he usually did.  Nor had he been overly horny like he usually was.

But then again he had been nervous about Shiro joining him in Red Lion for the next week.  Of course, that was all reasonable.

“My last Heat was…”  Lance started sharply.  He paused with a huff to do the math.

His last Heat had been two months before everything went down.  Lance remembered before Shiro had a particularly bad headache that Lance had eased away.  Rubbing his fingers at Shiro’s temples and making up a dumb tale about Pike and Gryo doing something.  And they had discussed bonding, with what they thought was the Garla Empire fizzling out as a threat it felt like time.  

They lost the Castleship about a month ago.  

Which meant, his last Heat had been…

“ _ Oh _ …”  Lance stated softly as he looked down at his fingers as he counted over for the third time on them. “Okay, maybe it is close.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Shiro parroted with a smart looking smirk.  

One Lance was half tempted to tell him to wipe off his stupidly attractive face.  However, the expression dropped and Shiro started fidgeting some. And it’s cute and adorable, and reminds Lance of how he was when he first made Lance a nest.

“Can you do the Pillow Call now?  I want to finish the nest before you go into Heat.”

“Right, yeah.”  Lance said with a nod, before turning and pressing the buttons to open his coms to the others.

* * *

“It’s not a good nest.”  Shiro declared as Lance approached.

The alpha wasn’t looking at Lance as he neared, favoring the sight of the floor rather than the omega.  He hung close to the doors of the storage room Lance had taken to using as a living quarters, as it was far closer to the actual cockpit than the actual room itself.  Almost like he was guarding it from anyone’s entry. 

He looked almost shameful as he stood there too. 

The metallic smell of Shiro’s distress was thicker than before.  Leaving a taste of copper and metal in the back of Lance’s mouth as he neared.

But it’s still not thick to any point where Lance would worry.

In fact, it’s slightly complimentary to Shiro’s natural scent at the moment.  As it was steaming from his drive and instincts to be a good Alpha, and general nerves.  There was always a twinge of a metallic smell whenever Shiro presented Lance was a nest. 

Only now it was thicker because Shiro didn’t gave the recourse he did on the Castleship.  Most of the stuff that was on Red Lion to being with he had already rejected for use, and had to go back to.

And well their Pillow Call had been barely fruitful to begin with.  As everyone had mostly the bare minimum for their own comfort. Nor where they going to hand it all over because Shiro was nesting.  But they had some things, and Pidge forked over pillow or two, and a thick wool like blanket. 

Still though, Lance releases a soothing wave of his own scent.

“I think I get to be the judge of that, Shiro.”  Lance returned easily as he stopped in front of Shiro.  Leaning over to peak into Shiro’s line of sight, smiling as Shiro glanced at him.  “I am sure it’s quiet fine.” Lance continued as he reached for the panel by the door.

Shiro suddenly moved in the way of panel. Bumping Lance’s hand away slightly from the panel.

Lance’s first reaction was to snap at Shiro for doing so. For being stubborn when Lance was sure his nest was finely contracted.  And that he was being overly childish about everything, because it wasn’t like Lance was a demanding omega.

Yes, sure, he liked soft and luxurious things.  

But at the ended of the day he didn’t  _ need _ them.  His brother Marco’s nest were always kind of scratchy, and Veronica’s were kind of lumpy.  And his father’s were always compacted too tightly. But part of it was all do to the materials they had in their house, part that was how they liked their nests to be.  Lance could very much sleep in all of those nests just fine as a child. 

He could more than do the same in whatever Shiro had cobbled together.

However, one look at Shiro’s face, and Lance swallowed down the urge.  

The expression on his face was hurt and confused.  Similar, if not identical to the one the clone had worn in his confession of not feeling like himself.  Not knowing what exactly to do, but trying for something. 

And it’s enough to knock Lance’s Pre-Heat drive down a few notches.

Lance let out a soft sigh and let out a comforting rumbling of a purr at Shiro.  

Which only seemed to succeed in relaxing Shiro’s shoulders and causing him to look at Lance.

“It’s not a good nest.”  Shiro repeated as he turned to glance away.  “I...the…It was...” Shiro continued, suddenly turning down at his hand.  His right shoulder moving like he was moving to hold up his right arm...but it wasn’t there any.  “I couldn’t...I tried but without...It’s not a good nest.” Shiro sighed out roughly. “It’s not a good nest, and I haven’t been a good mate, let alone a good Alpha.”

“Whoa hey, stop that thought train right now.”  Lance snapped hurriedly, reaching grab Shiro’s left hand.  “You’ve been though... _ a lot _ , okay. All of which makes me wonder if we are in the middle of some weird over the top space telenovela plot line, because that’s what it  _ sounds _ like, but that’s not the point.”  Lance stated firmly. “Any nest you build for me is a good nest for me, okay Shiro.”  

Lance carefully brought Shiro’s hand up to kiss at his knuckles gently.  Purring warmly against them, before he scented Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro frowned like he didn’t believe Lance.

“Shiro, you could seriously just throw a blanket and some pillows on the ground, and say it was a nest, and I was accept it.”  Lance stated flatly, but with an easy grin. 

Because it was a true statement. 

The look of horror on Shiro’s face caused the omega to chuckle.  

“And I’m not just saying that because I know there isn’t a lot here for you use right now.” Lance continued, as he laced his fingers with Shiro’s.  He reached up to cup Shiro’s cheek and make the alpha look at him. “I mean it. So just because you made  _ one _ nest that isn’t good, according to you of course, that doesn’t make you a bad Alpha...or a bad mate.”  Lance stated, before suddenly turning his gaze to the ground. “If anyone’s been a bad mate, it’s been me...I--”

A growl from Shiro suddenly cut Lance off.  Firm and sharp, the one Shiro usually made when some spoke ill of Lance.  Well  _ really _ anyone on the team, but mostly Lance.  It made the omega shut his mouth quickly at the sound.  A clear ‘stop talking’, but perhaps a little softer than normal because it was at Lance.

“Don’t say that.”  Shiro grumbled out.

“But…”

“It’s not true.”

Lance wanted to argue that yes it was.  

Because Shiro was died and Lance didn’t even notice.  He accepted the clone like it was nothing, let him fall right back into the fold with him.  Carried on courting him. And yes, there were minor things that were different, but nothing Lance couldn’t chalk up to Shiro’s newest experience at the hands of the Galra.  

Then Shiro reached out him, both real and the clone, and Lance did nothing.  And now they were here, in Red Lion with barely anything for a nest, with Lance on the cusp of his Heat. With a whole laundry list of things they needed to talk about.  

So yeah, that was pretty bad mate material right there.

But the way Shiro kept looking at him.  

Well it was just like Lance and the fact that Shiro could never build him a bad nest, no matter what he did.  

Only it looked more like Lance could probably cut off all of Shiro’s limps and claw out his eyes and Shiro would still call him a good mate.  In a completely loving and pure tone, like Lance was the literal sun.

“Alright, I get it.”  Lance huffed playful with a roll of his eyes.  “Maybe we are both just terrible mates.”

Shiro made a face at the words, one that actually had Lance throwing his head back to laugh.  Partly because it was was such a puppy dog look, head cocked to the side and slight pout of the lips.  And partly because it look so thoughtful. Like it wasn’t a terrible compromise for them to settle on.

Lance takes comfort when Shiro snorted and joined in giggling too.

“Look, we have a lot to talk about, and a sensible person would try to address them.”  Lance said as he took a stop closer to Shiro. “But I’m an Omega that’s fallen into the depths of a pretty harsh pre-Heat, because I haven’t been with my Alpha in a while.  So if you don’t let me open that door to see the nest you built, this  _ hallway _ will be our nest.”

“ _ Jesus Christ _ , Lance.”  Shiro growled in a possessive growl. 

His whole body seemed to roll into Lance’s as he spoke.  His face instantly ducking into Lance’s neck. Lance instantly leaning it back to bare his neck as a shot of heat raced down his spine and pooled in his belly.  His eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling of Shiro cramming his nose underneath his jaw and breathing in. Another shot of heat followed Shiro’s left hand as it ran down the arch of his spine and coiling around his waist.

Somehow, Lance got his hand to push the panel screen to open the door.

He half managed to shove Shiro inside, Shiro half dragged him in as he moved to kiss Lance deeply.

“Nest.”  Lance blurted out as Shiro pulled away a hair.

Then Lance is sort of jostled around to look at the nest. 

Something he doesn’t mind one  _ quazinacking _ bit because his Heat been making a fast a approach ever since the Pillow Call.  Not to mention Shiro is touching him like he knows how, not just his body, and he smells strongly of rosemary and pine.

The nest before Lance is a far cry from Shiro’s normal elaborate nests.  Hardly the usual oval shape, lined with sturdy pillows and soft blankets.  

Rather it was more of a crescent moon shape in its boroder.  Lined with collection of metal crates that were in the room, that were shoved together in a half barrier.   Arranged to shield the nest from the doorway. The mattress from Lance’s makeshift bed tossed on the floor, and cocooned by the collection of blankets Lance still had.  The blanket Pidge spared them draped over it all. At the head was a mound of pillows, woven and compacted with a handful of shirts and other fabrics. Something clearly shoved behind it, because Lance knew he didn’t have as many pillows as the mound suggested.

And it’s quazinacking perfect.

_ Of course  _ it was.

Lance brain wasn’t even surprised by that.

“Do you--?”  Shiro started to ask.

“Yes!”  Lance cut him off.

“Do you wa--”

“Shiro, you so much as think about finishing that question, and I will body slam you into our nest.”  Lance growled out. Smirking to himself and the growl and nibbles he received from Shiro in response. “Now, get in the nest, so we can be terrible mates together.”

Lance let out a whine as Shiro peeled himself away from him to get in the nest.  Clumsily sort of toppling into it in his excitement. That and general imbalance from missing a limb and doing something new and unpracticed.  

Lance wasn’t too far behind him. 

* * *

With heavy pants, Lance rested his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder as he came down from his pleasure high.  The tight hold he had loosening slightly with every weighted breath. Shiro was whispering praises and sweet nothings in Lance ear, and kissing at the omega’s jaw line, while gently running his fingers down his spine.  

All of it had Lance purring loudly in the lull of his Heat.

Lance let himself drown in Shiro’s scent as he caught his breath.  The thick smell of rain, pine, and an assortment of Earthy herbs filling his nose.  All of it smelling so natural and pure. No slight lingering of something artificial, or waxy like a candle. Something Lance had always smelt in the Heats shared with the clone, and both them just accounted it to stress.

However, Lance doesn’t dwell on it, for favor of sucking up gulpfuls of Shiro’s steady scent, as he released his own.  He relished the way Shiro curled, and licked, and praised beneath him.

“ _ Lance, where the hell are you?!” _ Keith’s voice suddenly cut through the air.  It’s crackly and coming out of the little com speaker in the room.  “ _ We’re running drills.  So stop cuddling with Shiro in his nest, and get out here.” _

Shiro let out a growl.

It was low and deep, filled with primal Alpha protectiveness, Lance could feel it through his whole body.  His arm tightened around Lance’s waist as he did so. 

Instinctually, Lance moved to press himself as much against Shiro as he could manage.  Making himself as small and flush against him as possible, so Shiro could move to defend and protect without him getting in the way.  But also he lets out a small whining purr as a flare of heat washed over him at the sound. And the answer rumble in Shiro’s chest had Lance smiling against the Alpha’s neck.

“ _ Quazinack Shiro, calm down.  It won’t be more than hour or two.” _ Keith snapped back with an edge of a growl.  “ _ Make a nest in the cockpit if you want to be close to him.” _

Shiro snarled at the suggested.

Alpha’s don’t like moving their nests once their built in general.  

More so when they have an omega in Heat.  As where they built is safe, protected, and comfortable.  Moving would imply that the area is not safe, and could cause their Omega distress.  It was already a delicate thing for an Alpha to leave the nest for any one thing, as Omega’s have in and out moments of clarity and reason in Heats.

Lance knews he’s flipped out over Shiro moving to just get water.  

The coms erupt in a fury of sound at the response.  

Everyone sounding off their surprise, or shock at the sound.  Save Keith, who half snarled right back angrily. Because it was all uncalled for, even if Keith stupidly suggested moving a nest.  There was no reason to respond in such a way.

“I’m in Heat.”  Lance cut in.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Well save the low and happy purr in coming from Shiro as he laid in the nest.  And the answering one Lance was giving as he nuzzled he kissed the alpha’s collar bone.

_ Finally _ .

Then…

“ _ Ugh...gross!” _ Pidge grumbled in what sounded like an over the top gag. “ _ Keep the blanket and pillows I lent you two then.” _

“Thanks Pidge.”  Lance chirped cheerly, because it was a nice blanket.

Pidge just snorted in reply.  Muttering something herself about how poor Red Lion had to suffer the two of the going at each other full throttle.

Lance knows Red does not completely mind, she was very passionate about things.  Her paladins health and happiness was one of them. And if that meant Shiro and Lance did the dirty in her somewhere, small price to pay.

However, Hunk was already talking over her before Lance could smartly tell her to shut it.  The yellow paladin asking if they had enough food and supplies for a Heat, while also half scowled Lance for not  _ saying _ anything about a coming Heat.  And how he could collect some things and have the space wolf and mice drop it off for them, so Shiro wouldn’t try and kill someone.

Both Keith and Allura sort of awkwardly stumble around the fact.  

Allura at least wished them well. 

While Keith tried to sound angry for not getting  _ any _ warning something this was happening.  Trying to lecture on the possibility that something happened and they needed Voltron.  Something they couldn’t do since Lance was would be unable.

Shiro growled again, with a sharp move of his hips.

Lance couldn’t stop the breath moan that come out at the feeling of Shiro’s knot rubbing against all the right places.

The line cut out with a very sharp “ _ Oh my God! Keith tu--”  _ from Pidge.

Lance let a moment of silence pass before he drew away from Shiro.  Leaning back in Shiro’s lap to look at him. He wasn’t surprised by the satisfied grin on the Alpha’s face.  Looking all proud that he managed to get everyone to leave them alone.

Laughter suddenly bubbled out of Lance’s throat.  And he collapsed back into Shiro’s shoulder in a fit of giggles and chirps.  Shiro’s own laughter soon joining in as well. Nuzzled into Lance’s ear and hair with a serious of responding chuffs as he leaned up.

“That was low.”  Lance commented lightly.

“That was effective.”  Shiro corrected with a deep rumbling his chest.

“Doesn’t mean it wasn’t low, Kashi.”  Lance said pulling away to bop Shiro’s nose with his finger.

He froze suddenly when he realized the name he used.  It was something Lance had started calling Shiro’s clone after they grew closer.  The clone had adored it to no end it seemed. 

And yes, Shiro had confessed to have most of his clone’s memories the night before, when Lance’s first wave of clarity came through the Heat.  Somethings were fuzzy or just not there. And there was a small part of the clone’s mind, free and clear, clinging on to the back of that was like a whisper.  But he remembered things that had happened between them while Shiro was held in Black Lion.

Of course, Lance didn’t know if Shiro liked the name.

But as he looked at Shiro, he was meet with the same loving gaze as always.  Soft smile and gentle loving eyes like Lance hung the stars in the sky. He brought his hand up for brush some of Lance’s hair to the side and run his knuckles against Lance’s cheek.

Then, suddenly he flipped them over so Lance was the one against the mattress. Causing Lance to yelp in surprise at the action, and laugh brightly.

Next thing Lance knew, he was kissed.

And it was all fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, I tried to do light on the angst, because I do at the heart want this to be a very light-hearted series. But that also being said, I can't just avoid it.
> 
> Don't worry though, Shiro and Lance definitely talked out their issues, and know where everything stands. And had very deep hearts to hearts about things, where Shiro let's Lance know it wasn't his fault he couldn't save him and everything. And they are both very soft and sweet with each other.
> 
> Also I love the idea of Shiro just being so consumed with building a nest he doesn't really talk. So he just says stuff like in the fic and is adorable. Lance freaking loves it. It is part of what inspired this idea, cause I imaged Shiro getting annoyed there was no soft pillows on Red Lion and just throwing one down like "Not soft" and huffing around on the hunt for soft things. Because Lance deserves only the softest things. 
> 
> The ending got away from me a bit, but I don't terribly mind it.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
